


voicemails.

by jewishjaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bruce is a good dad, Father-Son Relationship, basically just the words that jason and bruce leave unsaid, i love making myself sad, lowkey sad im sorry, we're fixing wack canon babey!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewishjaybird/pseuds/jewishjaybird
Summary: jason and bruce try to mend their relationship. sort of.





	voicemails.

_calling Jason..._

_call failed. please leave a voicemail._

 

"Hey, it's me... it's Bruce. I know I haven't been the best at keeping in touch, but I miss you. And I worry about you. You won't talk to me anymore, not like you used to. I miss us. I miss sitting up at night and talking to you about your problems, while you were still living in the Manor. I wish it was still that easy. I understand that you're older now, you want to be your own adult, but you're still so young. Nineteen is too young to be on your own. You're a child. My child. I guess... I guess I'm asking you to come home. You don't have to live here. I just want to see you. But of course I understand if you say no. You've been through a lot, and I know that. I just... I hate not knowing if you're okay... or if you're even safe. I know I wasn't the best father to you while you were young, but I want to try again. If you let me. Let me be your dad, Jaybird. I want to know you're okay."

 

_if you are satisfied with your message, press one. to delete and re-record, press two._

_**two**._

 

"Hey, Jason, it's Bruce. Just checking in. Call me back if you get the chance."

 

_calling b-man..._

_call failed. please leave a voicemail._

 

"Hey, Dad. Sorry I missed your call, it's been a rough day. I don't know, it's stupid. There's just a lot going on that I don't understand. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be doing... like, ever. I don't have a ton of friends. I think Roy's gonna leave. It's okay, I would leave, too. I'm not trying to sound so fuckin' depressing, I swear, it's just been hard recently. Sometimes I think the universe made a mistake when it brought me back from the dead, because I just can't figure it out. I'm not sure why it brought me back. I feel like an idiot. No one ever gets a second chance, and I just go and throw mine away. I can't figure out why I even have a second chance at all. I'm not special. I never did anything worth a resurrection. I'm not sure what my purpose is... I used to think I knew what I was meant to be doing, but now... I miss you. I'm sorry I always mess everything up with us. I do love you. I know I suck at showing it. Sorry."

 

_if you are satisfied with your message, press one. to delete and re-record, press two._

_**two**._

 

"Hey, B. Thanks for checking up on me. Everything's fine over here. I'll see you around."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i love being sad :) 
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
